


Sew, You Wanna Remember Our Moms Later...Together?

by Alazan



Series: Moments in Stiles(Stilinski) Pines' Life [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Crushes, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Hinted Wendy/Stiles?, Missing their moms, Possible future date, Sad Memories, Sewing, Stiles is a Pines, Stiles works at the Mystery Shack, The Shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles patches up something for one of Wendy's brothers. She's grateful and is amazed by Stiles's sewing skills. They talk about growing up faster after their mom's deaths. They bond...and possibly agree to a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sew, You Wanna Remember Our Moms Later...Together?

"Stiles! Have you finished using my sewing kit!?" Mabel asked from the other room. "The bottom of Waddles' sweater was eaten and I need to fix it!"

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen," Stiles replied as he finished stocking up the merchandise. 

"You sew?" Wendy asked from the counter, with an amused grin.

Stiles stood up and cracked his back before nodding. He stepped into one of the other rooms before coming back and tossing something to Wendy. She caught it without problem and examined it. When she realized what it was, her eyes widened before they landed on Stiles.

"No way, dude! When did you do this?" 

"I heard your dad yelling to your brother about it. He seemed kinda bummed about it and told him to swing by and I'd patch it up for him." Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. "No biggie."

She scoffed out a chuckle and punched Stiles shoulder lightly, "Yes biggie! This jacket's been in my family for generations! Somehow it's survived. Dad was totally mad when the boys came in and it was ruined. I was gonna tackle it one of these days but dang, man. You patched up everything!" She stretched it and grinned at him. "You somehow made it sturdier. Dude, you're a wiz!"

"Mabel's the wiz. I'm just...well, I was a clumsy kid who tore his clothes a lot."

"I can see Mabel totally picking up the art, but you? How'd you get so good at it?" Wendy asked as she continue to examine Stiles's patch job.

The morbid thought came to him that he got really good when he and his friends started getting in more danger and he started to sew up wounds more often than he did his clothes. But Wendy didn't need to know that, so he shrugged. "After my mom passed, dad had to take on more chores. I saw how tired it made him so I took it upon myself to learn a lot of the little things, ya know? You do _not_ know how thankful I was after 2005 and Youtube was born. I wanted to learn something? _Boosh_! There it was!" 

Wendy gave him one of those sincere, mushy, emotional smiles she only gave when the moment asked for it. "I know what you mean, dude. I was the same. Though I do have my bros. And the work is shared equally. There's no gender dominant chore dispatch in our house. The boys all learn to clean up after themselves, and all that other house-grown up junk. But you know how it is. Sometimes you just stink at some stuff and rock at other stuff."

"Tell me about it. I was good at sewing and cooking, but it was Scott who was good at cleaning. Ironically, his room was always a mess. But that kitchen? _Spotless_!" 

" _Heh_! We're such dorks." Wendy smiled at him. 

Stiles smiled back. 

"You know...it's not easy talking about moms. You know, them being gone and all. All the stuff they used to do...lots of emotional junk and what not."

"You got a point there, Stilinski?" Wendy prompted, though she guessed where this was going.

"If you ever wanna buy a tub of ice cream and get emotional, I like Oreo Cookie flavor." 

"Hmmm, I dunno..."

Stiles shook his head, "Forget about it, it's stupid."

Stiles picked up one of the boxes that still needed to be unloaded. Dipper would be back soon with Soos and their shifts will change. He was halfway through emptying the box when he heard Wendy reply.

"Choco-Mint, Graveyard, Friday at 8. Be there."

He turned to her and looked on with a blank expression before he smiled and nodded. "It's a date." 


End file.
